<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MAKING A HOUSE A HOME by Rick_o_matic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046904">MAKING A HOUSE A HOME</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rick_o_matic/pseuds/Rick_o_matic'>Rick_o_matic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Comic Script Format, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Poetry, Sex, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rick_o_matic/pseuds/Rick_o_matic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Panel 3: They’re napping under the afternoon sun amongst the unfinished house, piled together on a crummy reconstruction of a couch. JADE is too long for it, legs sticking out unsupported by couch, they’re instead cuddled by a tired KARKAT, sleeping near the edge yet taking up most of the space. DAVE is squished right in the corner of the couch, shades knocked off his nose, drool dripping from his mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drone Season 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MAKING A HOUSE A HOME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHardy/gifts">MadameHardy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>One </h1><p><strong>Panel 1: </strong>TITLE PAGE: We see an endless field, tall grass fresh green and gently swaying with the wind - and above, a crystalline sky dotted with fat white clouds slow moving and pillowy. In the distance, there are three figures – the figure closest (DAVE) is the shortest of them, with shades on his face and dark skin covered from head to toe in his searing red outfit. He walks forward with tired confidence, a hand skimming the plants as he passes them by. He looks back at his companions, urging them to follow. The second figure (JADE) is tall and sunkist, with long wild hair, white furred ears, and a wagging tail. Her arms are extended as if she’s inviting this new world into a lively embrace, and she’s laughing like she has not been able to in a very long time. The third figure (KARKAT) is broad shouldered and strong, skin gray and scarred, and claws slightly worn from previous nasty affairs. He trudges along with his companions, peaceably grumpy, a smile threatening to pass his lips. They’re here now. They’re free.</p>
<ol>
<li>TITLE: MAKING A HOUSE A HOME</li>
<li>SUBTITLE: A DAVEJADEKAT COMIC</li>
</ol>
<h1>Two </h1><p><strong>Panel 1: </strong>The three of them are laying indent on the grass in one big pile, comfortable as one can be in a strange new world with strange old friends. JADE is sitting up, lopsided grin on her face, one hand carefully picking through the grass, bent on decimating row after row of them. The smell is clean and earthy, as is the dirt and sap that clings to her fingertips. It reminds her of her old home, her plants, her life before everything turned writhing and crazy. Beside her lays KARKAT, eyes half lidded staring straight at the sky, one hand shielding his face. He’s unused to the daylight, but it surprisingly isn’t burning him alive, and the gentle heat lulls him into a sleepy mood instead. Draped over them both is DAVE, JADE’s other hand patting his stomach, KARKAT’s claws carefully combing through his hair. DAVE alternates from patting JADE’s snout, to KARKAT’s snout, taking a moment to sit with this something akin to peace. His free hand fidgets with the hem of his hoodie, unsure what else to make of this newfound safety.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: It’s strange.</li>
<li>CAPTION: To not be hounded by danger, by death, by timelines and constructs, by war and all powerful bastards.</li>
<li>CAPTION: However, one can never escape ghosts.</li>
<li>SFX (JADE’S HAND ON DAVE’S STOMACH): Pat pat pat pat</li>
<li>SFX (KARKAT’S HAND IN DAVE’S HAIR): Scritch scritch</li>
<li>SFX (DAVE’S HAND WHEREVER HE’S PATTING): Papf</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 2: </strong>A portrait view of JADE. You can see that her glasses have been altered to make up for her dog ears. Her eyes are closed, her nose is pointed right, as she is talking to the boys, smiling matter-of-factly. It feels so good to be around people again, to be around friends, to lay close to them and touch their skin and inhale their scent and hear them speak – it’s grounding. It’s real.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: They haunt</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 3: </strong>A portrait view of KARKAT, now with DAVE’s shades placed haphazardly on his face. It doesn’t fit right, not exactly made for a troll’s proportions, but it does its job to protect his eyes. He’s watched DAVE and JADE their whole lives on a screen, talked with them, been with DAVE in the dark corners of the meteor – but this is different. To see them here and now, worn out and tired, but less tension behind the eyes – that solidifies their victory more than anything that’s come before.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: They linger</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 4: </strong>A partial view of DAVE’s face, sideways, mimicking his different angle like in the big panel. He’s not wearing his shades, as they are with KARKAT. He would not have known what to do or where to go now that there aren’t any goals to work himself toward, but in the end he’d been drawn to the people he’s had to spend a fervored time with, had snuck glances at in between busy hands and busy thoughts. Just watching them and nothing more. He’d like to get to know them again.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: They tuck themselves into the crevices of one’s life.</li>
</ol>
<h1>Three </h1><p><strong>Panel 1: </strong>Distance shot. We see an array of materials strewn about the greenery, SBURB typical gadgetry and gizmos. DAVE is in the left, alchemizing various walls, furniture, funky little doodads that one might need to live a little. KARKAT is carrying a big thing of material on his shoulders, moving it across the space with relative ease. JADE is to the right, using her powers to grow and shrink things, making them into more interesting sizes. The shadows of clouds dapple the scene. They had wandered around for a while, not knowing what they were searching for, until they found this quiet valley isolated from the growing settlements popping up on the planet. The construction may have begun as an impulse, but it gained momentum, snowballed into this excited planning and building and puzzle piecing.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: But one can begin again.</li>
<li>CAPTION: This is the start of it.</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 2: </strong>The three of them are huddled around blue prints that have been drawn over countless times, with various arrows pointing at every corner, notes scrawled in every free space. JADE holds it up, tapping at the edges of the paper with impatience. KARKAT points at the plans emphatically, trying to argue whatever his point could be - obviously the best choice given that he has already participated in building his former hive. DAVE stands holding a pencil, unable make his additions but not for lack of trying, seeing as he’s held back by KARKAT’s free hand. DAVE tries to push at KARKAT, but his arm is just short enough that his fingers merely graze KARKAT’s face. Behind it all, they’re laughing at themselves.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: Of building a house</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 3: </strong>They’re napping under the afternoon sun amongst the unfinished house, piled together on a crummy reconstruction of a couch. JADE is too long for it, legs sticking out unsupported by couch, they’re instead cuddled by a tired KARKAT, sleeping near the edge yet taking up most of the space. DAVE is squished right in the corner of the couch, shades knocked off his nose, drool dripping from his mouth.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: Of building a home.</li>
</ol>
<h1>Four </h1><p><strong>Panel 1: </strong>Night has fallen on the ragtag trio. They sit around a bright campfire, faces illuminated by the warm glow of the flame. JADE is cooking meat wrapped in foil, tongue stuck out in concentration. KARKAT sits with both hands resting on his legs as he leans in close, taking a big sniff, tummy grumbling, ready to eat. His eyes are closed as he savors the delicious aroma of a meal at the end of a hard day. DAVE chinhands, elbows on his knees, light’s reflection dancing against his shades. His face is turned toward his dinner companions, corner of his lips curling ever so slightly. They take breaks of course, eat together, sleep together - taking pleasure in not rushing to anywhere or anything.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: It’s strange to have to learn about each other all over again</li>
<li>CAPTION: Spy the changes from when they were together</li>
<li>SFX (FIRE): Crackle pop crackle pop</li>
<li>SFX (KARKAT): SNIFFF</li>
</ol>
<h1>Five </h1><p><strong>Panel 1: </strong>We see the backs of KARKAT, JADE, and DAVE. Before them, standing tall and proud is their monstrosity of a house. Different sections of it jut out, an assemblage of parts born out of the minds of three teens who lived in unconventional homes. It is tall, covered in flags, and tech, and windows, and empty spaces brimming with opportunity; it’s painted in warm grays, subdued reds, creamy whites, and crisp greens. It’s made of wood and steel and concrete and is waiting to be filled with lived in memories. The perfect home.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: To now</li>
</ol>
<h1>Six </h1><p><strong>Panel 1: </strong>Tilted bird’s eye view. JADE’s nose is pointed upward as she inhales deeply, the morning sun streaming down on her face, vaguely blotched with shadow. She’s kneeling on the ground, hands dug into the upturned earth, ready to transplant seedlings. JADE is surrounded by the fruits of her labor, tomato plant there, okra plant here, corn at the panel’s periphery. This is her garden, much like her previous life, renewed.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION (ABOVE PANEL): Time passes</li>
<li>CAPTION: We grow and change</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 2: </strong>A close up of JADE’s hands, carefully placing a little seedling in its earth clump into the greater body of soil. We see her brown hands - skin lined with dirt, subtle marks around her fingers that suggest rings of string. She has long fingers and a square palm and calluses inscribed from tip to tip. Around them is rich loamy soil, a hint of worm, and plants already rehomed.</p><p>NO COPY </p><p><strong>Panel 3: </strong>A close up view of seed packets spread out, some already snipped open, a stray seed here and there upon the white table they rest on. The labels are a mix of long gone times, some new experimental plants, and even little packets of Alternia plants here and there. JADE is still testing those out, but she’s confident that she’ll be able to get those to germinate.</p><p>NO COPY </p>
<h1>Seven </h1><p><strong>Panel 1: </strong>A close up of DAVE’s hands ripping apart a blue cushion at the seams, stuffing bursting out like cascading clouds. He has wide palms and thick fingers and picked at skin - hands marked with cuts, burns, and hard work – some from lifetimes ago, and some from the here and now. DAVE prefers these new cuts, completely his, made on his own terms. They grip the cushion tightly and with purpose.</p>
<ol>
<li>SFX: Rrrrip!</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 2: </strong> We see a soft sculpture, a patchwork of many loud patterned cloth and thick sturdy yarn holding it together. It’s stuffed firmly, crests and dips like squishy mountains of foam and cotton. It isn’t DAVE’s first foray into soft sculpture, but this is his biggest piece yet. We see small mistakes, threads done over on themselves, little squares hiding away fuck ups, deflated areas and vice versa, but all come together to make something uniquely DAVE. There are cloth sections of paw prints in neat rows, and crabs, and pumpkins, and small sections of ghosts and wizard hats and lizards galore.</p><p>NO COPY </p><p><strong>Panel 3: </strong> DAVE is surveying his work that is much taller than him, a hand steadying it. He looks up, shadow of the great big thing half over him, reflected light bouncing off of it onto him and washing over him in soft rainbow. It’s a map of something that only he can see the whole of.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: We make and unmake ourselves</li>
</ol>
<h1>Eight </h1><p><strong>Panel 1: </strong>A close up, we see the surface of a plastic chopping board. Food disks atop each other, cut off of a bright orange carrot with a big silver knife, with other prepped vegetables seen in the periphery of the panel, familiar and strange. We see a big gray hand scrubbed clean and neat, with knuckles pressed firm on the carrot, holding it in place. The other hand holds the knife, bringing it down with speed and precision. These hands have seen their fair share of slicing and dicing, they’ve held sharp tools in defense, and assault. They also know what it’s like to prepare food, but never for others.</p>
<ol>
<li>SFX: Chop chop chop</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 2: </strong>We see KARKAT’s face, brows furrowed and eyes squinting in concentration as steam wafts over his face. His thick course hair is held back with multiple ties, and his ears are folded back as he contemplates his cooking. He leans into it, testing the smell, knowing that if he fucks this up it won’t just be him that will have to pay, and that would be incredibly embarrassing. Diffused light hits him; soft edged shadows frame him, picturesque.</p>
<ol>
<li>SFX: sniff sniff</li>
<li>SFX: psssss</li>
<li>CAPTION: We learn anything and everything</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 3: </strong>A close up of a black pan, cuts of seasoned meat sizzle, still red having been placed not long ago. The vegetables sit around the pan, awaiting their future of being tossed in with the rest of the meal. A spatula peeks from the side, pushing the meat, making sure that it cooks evenly.</p>
<ol>
<li>SFX: Sizzle sizzle</li>
</ol>
<h1>Nine </h1><p><strong>Panel 1: </strong>We see JADE’s arm brimming with produce, her chin resting on the top of the pile, hyped over all the good’s she’s bringing home from the bountiful land of their yard. KARKAT and DAVE stand off to the side, sharing in JADE’s big excitement. DAVE is leaning against KARKAT, and KARKAT has his hands resting on his own hips.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION (ABOVE THE PANEL): What is a home?</li>
<li>CAPTION: A. where you feel safe</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 2: </strong> We see DAVE and JADE sat at a small table, holding on to their utensils in mimicry of hungry cartoon characters, with KARKAT coming in hot with fresh off the stove steaming foodstuff. DAVE and JADE are chanting, and making a ruckus, and KARKAT shouts back at them, but there’s no heat behind it. He’s filled with pride to be able to feed the people he cares about the most.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: B. where you feel loved</li>
<li>SFX: Clink clink</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 3: </strong>DAVE has his arms crossed in satisfaction, looking over to JADE and KARKAT who are flumped over DAVE’s newest soft sculpture. It’s horizontal now, and we can see that its form perfectly cups a laughing JADE and KARKAT, creating a nice snug space to pile on.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: C. with whomever you choose to be with</li>
<li>CAPTION (BELOW THE PANEL): D. All of the above</li>
</ol>
<h1>Ten </h1><p><strong>Panel 1: </strong>KARKAT and JADE are out together in the garden, surrounded by JADE’s many plants. KARKAT has a basket hanging from an arm, half filled with herbs and things, while JADE picks something with a grand flourish. Her free hand slaps at KARKAT while JADE recounts something funny. KARKAT snorts out a snarky retort.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: Safety allows in trust</li>
<li>SFX: Slap slap slap</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 2: </strong>DAVE is playing video games, and KARKAT is sound asleep and snoring loudly, leaning against him with his full weight. DAVE is struggling a little because KARKAT is heavy, but he doesn’t mind, actually welcoming the nice warm blooded pressure. The room is dark and TV light washes over them.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: Boundaries redefined</li>
<li>SFX: beep bip bip bip</li>
<li>SFX (KARKAT): hrghk</li>
</ol><p><strong>Panel 3: </strong>JADE and DAVE are squeezing past each other in the hallway, both looking at the other while doing so. JADE has a potted plant in her hand, and DAVE is carrying some rolls of cloth to be used in his next piece. They share a secret smile.</p>
<ol>
<li>CAPTION: A life rebuilt together</li>
<li>SFX: Bunp</li>
</ol>
<h1>Eleven </h1><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    
  </p>
<h1>Twelve</h1><p>
    
  </p>
<h1>Thirteen</h1><p>
    
  </p>
<h1>Fourteen </h1><p>
    
  </p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! I knew I wanted to do it this weird experimental way from the start. It was challenging, but pretty neat I think to make.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>